


A year with the avengers (ON HOLD)

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I, Agent Burkhart, invite you to watch me and the whole team of avengers with Bucky and Loki<br/>For a year Ready for it and next year today, I will end it and make a sequel oh and see the relation ship between Loki and I also The relationship of Bucky and I who will win my heart Bucky Or Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1begining

~Agent Burkhart's POV~  
I walk into the tower "Hello Ms.Burkhart." I heard Jarvis say "Good morning Jarvis, Everyone awake?" I ask "Yes Miss" Jarvis says and I laugh "Jarvis I thought I told you that you can call me Caitlyn" I said "Ok, Caitlyn" Jarvis said "Jarvis!? CAITLYN!?" I heard Wanda say as she walks out of the elevator and starts sprinting towards me and I get pulled into a hug, Wanda and I have a Sister to sister relationship.  
As she pulls away I throw my arm around her waist and keep a close distance to her, as we walk to the elevator as I pull out my iphone as I pull up YouTube and look up "Portal 2: The Musical Soundtrack" and I hit "Do You Hear The Turrets Sing" and wait for the song to begin "DO YOU HEAR THE TURRETS SING, BURIED IN DEEP AND ENDLESS NIGHT, ITS A SONG TO URGE YOU ONWARDS AS YOU RIDE TOWARDS THE LIGHT, YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING FOR TOO LONG, NOW IT IS TIME TO SEE THE SKY. AND WE WILL ALL JOIN IN THIS SONG SINCE YOU DIDNT DIE.  
YOU WILL AGAIN IN FREEDOM, NO MORE CORES TO DOG YOUR SIDE. YOU FAUGHT FOR EVERY MOMENT AND LEARNED TO FIGHT AND LEARNED TO HIDE. BUT NOW THAT IS OVER AND DOOR WILL BE OPENING WIDE,  
DO YOU HEAR THE TURRETS SING, LANGUISHING FAR BENEATH THE GROUND, AS THE LIFT TAKES YOU TO THE SURFACE, WE'LL COME A DISTANT SOUND" As Wanda and I finished the first three stations of lyrics I suddenly was teleported away by Loki and I gave him my regular face, not the one I give the rest of the Avengers, right before he snaps his fingers and i'm changed into a blue asguardian armor with a green cape "LOKI!" I yell alerting everyone else before he turns me towards his bedroom and I finally notice how my three feet long hair is pushed under my own matching helmet and I turn around smiling before carfuly pulling the helmet off and hugging him "THIS IS SO COOL!" I scream loudly before the door is thrown off its hinges and Steve throws his shield and I catch it using Loki as my stand to flip only then to catch Mjolnir and land peacefully and toss Mjolnir to Thor and I throw Steve his shield back


	2. Day 1 continuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this part of DAY 1 might get explicit and musically and multiple POV changing and has some Crowley and Sherlock mentions of Sherlock in it

~Loki's POV~  
Lady Caitlyn just looks beautiful with the asguardian armor and the matching helmet I gave her, as I watch in amazement after helping her flip and as she catches both Steve's Shield and THOR'S! hammer: Mjolnir as she walks out Natasha jumps on her and Caitlyn just shrugs her off, like a bag of beans and her eyes look at me with mischief and turns around and helps Natasha up as the two start brawling "WHOOO! GO NAT!" Clint screamed as Bucky walked out of Caitlyn's new room here in the tower, Tony suggested that the room will be next to mine for some reason  
~Caitlyn's POV~  
I flipped Natasha off my back the asguardian armor clangs a bit as I flip over as well landing on the floor and I send a glare to Loki and signals that the armor needs to go and so I can get my cat-suit back on after he snaps his fingers I flip myself up onto my feet, checking myself- yep got my cat-suit back- and I full on attack Natasha before getting pulled off of her an hour later, panting I look at the arms that are around my waist one metal and one human "Hey Buck'" I say before turning around his arms still around my waist and I hug him- weirdly but funny to the others-I have a weird relationship with Bucky, cause I made out with him one night when Tony got me unbelievably drunk- after I pull away I smirk at the red checked super soldier that is behind Bucky "Hey Stev' and Buck can you let go?" I greet Steve while asking Bucky to let me go after Bucky lets me go I full on sprint- almost faster than Pietro- and I jump onto Steve in a hug my legs going around his waist as I settle myself while I hug him and everyone has a devilish smirk while Bucky and Loki just glare at Steve, oh did I forget to mention that Steve's my great, great cousin, and I do a Black Widow land laughing after getting up Steve puts his arm around my waist "My gods, ya'll look like you watched someone kill M.O.D.O.K three months early." I comment before looking at Bucky and Loki and sending a glare of my own at the two of them "Steve's my cousin, its in the files that's why I was recruited if ya'll seemed interested to even look at our files." I said looking at everyone before turning to look outside and flipping off the merc with a mouth that's just watching us "GET THE FUCK IN! WADE!" I scream scaring Wade as he pushes himself through the window "Now, now Wade, we all know that your the one who wrote the fanfic about your ship with me and yourself but, honey sweetheart, its never going to happen." I say with a sickly sweet tone with a glare "NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND GET OFF MY LAWN!" I screamed along with Tony before laughing as Wade jumped out of the window and landed on my motorcycle "YOU BITCH!" I screamed before pressing my finger on my earpiece "Director Fury, sir, I have a lead on Wade Wilson" I said pissed off "Yes, what is it Agent Burkhart?" Fury responded "He fucked up my motorcycle can I go kill the SoB?" I asked whilst pulling my pistol out "Yes and No Agent!" he responded "Damn it! wait i can go hurt the SoB?" i asked once again "Yes you can Agent then report back to Stark Tower" "Thank you sir" I said ending the conversation before running at my top speed and jumping out of the broken window and rolling on the ground and sprinting the way Wade went.  
~After almost killing the SoB~  
Director Fury had to call in the Avengers to pull me off of him i was stabbing him multiple times in the stomach with his own katana, Steve had to lock me in Loki's old cell as I shot the wall of my bedroom, "YALL SHOULD'VE LET ME KILL THE SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed as i shot the floor in boredom "Well Love, that would be counted as murder" "get the fuck out of here Crowley I don't need your help anymore!" I said looking at the demon behind me "Don't tell me your not happy to see me" "FUCK YOU CROWLEY! GET OUT BEFORE MY COUSIN OR THE OTHER AVENGERS SEE YOU!" I screamed as he disappeared.


	3. Demonizing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar is in Supernatural so all rights to them  
> Sam Winchester is as well  
> oh and the Fantastic four belongs to Marvel

Caitlyn's POV~  
I walked out of my room the next day in a knee-length dress and I make sure Bucky nor Loki notices that I've left my room yet as I make sure my boots are zipped up as I start walking towards the elevator as it dings "Caitlyn why are you um.. all dressed up?" Bucky and Steve ask in sync.. well Bucky being himself was obviously looking elsewhere than my face as Steve was looking at me in the face "Going on a business thing" I quickly responded snapping my fingers in Bucky's face "Now I'll just take the stairs I wont be late." i told both of them as i turned and made my way over to my room and opened the door "See you guys in a bit!" i say as i turned to face my room and closed the door "Balth! what the hell?" i ask as he grabs my wrist "Hello Love, the Winchester was asking where his favorite female ex-hunter is" he said as i could practically taste the wine on his breath "Okay then, magic me to my favorite Winchester." i said as he flew me to the Shwarma restaurant where Sam was and i smirked as i flipped into the chair next to him "Hey Caitlyn!, Hows being with your cousin?" Dean says as i glower at him before hearing "Caitlyn! JoAnn! Rogers! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE-" my cousin screamed into my ear and i turned off my com "Doin' good, thanks you guys for um... telling me he was out of the ice" i said still pissed about Steve "Caitlyn! didn't think you were here, your cousin and Bucky bear-" i interrupted tony by running up to him and slamming him into the wall "YOU ARE NEVER TELLING THEM WHERE I AM! NOR AM I GOING TO KILL YOU FOR READING MY PERSONAL SHIELD BOOK!" I yelled making sure it was heard through the com and i let Tony go. My eyes turning to blackness that insured that of the demon that's just resting in me and Sam grabbed me and dragged me out of the room and pushed me into the alley "CAITLYN! YOUR FINE! TUNE THE DEMON OUT!" Sam yelled as my eyes went back to brown and i sat down "Please tell me i didn't kill Tony Stark" i groaned before i was slammed against the wall and i saw the blue eyes of Steve's "Steve! I promise i was going to tell you, i promise i truly was!" i said as tears rolled down my face before Steve was pulled back by Bucky and i was pulled into a hug "I was tortured too, just as you are, Caitlyn. Just tell us before having an under cover Shield agent get in contact with us about a random person attacking Tony" he said as i just hid my head in his neck as i pulled back and got caught in a hug by Steve "Just don't try and demon out on us okay" Steve said as i pulled away "I promise, I'm sorry for demoning out and crap, the demon sorta took over, like Hulk does with Bruce's mind" I said as i went over what lets out the demon as i felt my self being-literally- picked up and carried away as i think when i came to realization i was back at the tower laying down "Oh thank god we thought you died!" i smiled and looked across from where i was laying and there was Clint laying there smiling back at me "Ya'll thought i died. sure the demon wouldn't let me die" i said fibbing a bit before i felt stomping "OK that's a code green or thats The Thing-" "The names Ben" a grumbly voice said and i sat up "BEN! JOHNNY! SUE! AND MR. FANTASTIC!" I screamed running towards the group hugging Ben first then Johnny(Chris Evans) and down the line. As i was running around trying to put out a flaming Hulk i felt my mind being taken over by the demon and thats when i transpered into the clutches of the demon  
Johnny's POV~  
I watched Caitlyn's eyes go black as she tried to put out a flaming hulk, that i sorta put on fire, and she turned towards Tony and i ran in front of him "GUYS! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH BLACK EYE HERE!?" I yelled gaining everyone's attention even from Hulk and they turned to Caitlyn and it looked like she had changed quickly somehow she was wearing a knee-length black dress when a guy with shoulder-length wavy brown hair wearing ripped pants along with a flannel ran in and grabbed her and tossed her towards the door "OKAY GOD A HUNTER THATS BEEN ABLE TO HOLD IN A DEMON FOR THIS LONG CAN CONTAIN IT SHOULD BE ABLE TO CONTROL IT!" he screamed and we stared intently at the two as Caitlyn's eyes slowly went from black to brown and she snapped her fingers and her clothes changed into booty shorts and a crop top and she smiled as i stared before getting whacked   
Caitlyn's POV~  
I watched Johnny get whacked by Steve and i smirked before noticing Steve's red face and I then noticed that Bucky and Loki were intently staring else where and i snapped my fingers again and thought about a new clothing and i looked down and saw the pink shirt and grey skirt "Better?" i asked smiling a bit as i got nods and smiles back and i snapped and teleported next to Johnny "Are you ok? my cuz didn't mean to hurt you that much" i said rubbing his shoulder as he set his hand on mine "Im fine,Black Eye" and i scowled at him and he tried to copy me and i ended up laughing before getting pulled away by Sue and out of the room to the Lab "I've seen my brother with many girls but he does have a connection with you somehow." Sue said and i smiled a little bit "Susan, I dont with him if i had we would be making out right now and trust me the Winchester and the Rogers along with Barnes would kill him." i said and i hugged her out of guilt "I promise if i did i would be like the women who threw themselves at his feet by how hot he is. now that doesn't mean anything im just saying he is hot i cant lie especially with the suit on and without any clothes." as i said that Johnny walked in and smirked "Sure it doesnt mean anything, Burkhart." Johnny said and i laughed "It doesnt. Johnny if it did would we be having this conversation at all?" i asked staring at him moving away from Sue "Maybe, maybe not but cmon what my sister said is true, I have a connection with you." Johnny said as i moved a little closer "I mean, Johnny if i did we'd be worrying about each other all the time I cant help but think that if anything happens to you i couldnt be myself the myself Steve hates." i said as he stared into my Brown pools as i stared into his Blue ones "Caitlyn! we need you to talk to Wade he refuses to leave without seeing his precious cinnamon roll" Tony interrupted "Okay I'll be there in a second, Tony" i said still staring into Johnny's Blue pools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And my god are all the men in this book hitting on me well except Tony,Steve, Clint and all the guys who dont have wives or girlfriends and sorry if Johnny is a little Steve Rogers this is the only movie I've seen that doesnt have Chris Evan's as Steve Rogers


	4. Johnny Storm, might have a girlfriend

~RECAP~  
"I promise if I did I would be like the women who threw themselves at his feet by how hot he is. now that doesn't mean anything i'm just saying he is hot especially with the suit on and without any clothes." as i said that Johnny walked in "Sure it doesn't mean anything, Burkhart" Johnny said and i laughed "It doesn't. Johnny if it did would we be having this conversation at all?" I asked staring at him moving away from Sue "Maybe, maybe not but cmon what my sister said is true, I have a connection with you." Johnny said as i moved a little bit closer "I mean, Johnny if i did we'd be worrying about each other all the time I cant help but think that if anything happens to you i couldn't be myself the myself Steve hates" i said as he stared into my Brown pools as i stared into his Blue ones "Caitlyn! we need you to talk to Wade he wont leave without seeing his precious cinnamon roll" Tony interrupted "Okay I'll be there in a second, Tony" i said still staring into Johnny's Blue pools.  
~THE NEXT DAY~  
I jolted awake by something flicking my ear and i grabbed my gun and it stopped "TONY I SWEAR IF THATS YOU I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY DEMON SIDE!" I yelled before turning over "Burkhart cmon its 10 in the morning Steve sent me to get you so you can eat." Johnny's familiar voice said as i jolted "ITS 10:27 HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN IN MY ROOM" "Miss he's been in there for 27 minuets" Jarvis said and i growled "JOHNNY!!!!! GET OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT NOW!" I screamed in anger putting my gun under my pillow and he bolts out as i get up and change into my cat suit and then walked out after braiding my hair "JOHNNY! I TOLD YOU JUST TO WAKE HER UP THEN AS SOON AS YOU GOT IN THERE!" i heard the familiar voice of Steve yell at Johnny "SORRY IF SHE LOOKS GOOD WHILE SHE SLEEPS" Johnny yelled back and thats when i stepped in "Boys i know that i look good but Johnny, my cousin didn't need to know that of course." I said smirking as i walked towards the kitchen knowing that Steve and/or Johnny would save me some food. I felt something being balanced on my head and i grabbed it and turned around and saw Bucky "Buck' whats up?" I asked smiling not seeing the jealous looks at him from Loki and Johnny as i study his face as he looks for something to say i notice the saddened look and feel on his aura "Just wanted to ask something but just remembering something else it wouldn't be appropriate" he said and i tilted my head questioning "Just ask away, Buck" I said before i snapped my fingers and Bucky and i teleported to the roof "Is that better?" I ask and i turned around and saw the assortments of food  
~NATASHA'S POV~  
I watch Caitlyn walk into the kitchen when Bucky placed his plate on her head as she grabbed it she turned around "Buck' whats up?" she asked smiling "Just wanted to ask something but just remembering something else it wouldn't be appropriate" he said as she tilted her head "Just ask away, Buck" she said as she snapped her fingers and i sat there worrying about what we saw on the camera's last night "Johnny, how do you feel about Caitlyn?" i asked staring at him "What i feel about her is love and a little bit of-" "STORM YOU SAY ANYTHING THAT I DONT LIKE ABOUT WHAT YOUR GOING TO SAY I WONT HESITATE TO ATTACK YOU!" Loki, Tony, Clint, Steve, and I screamed as we get up about to murder him. I sat down quickly when the elevator dinged and Caitlyn along with Bucky walked in laughing as Johnny walked over to her and smiled as he grabbed her hand and sped off "Ok with what Tony interrupted lastnight and what we saw on the cameras we can only assume that the both of them are secretly dating" I said fast before anyone could leave "Nat, she would've told me" Steve said "Are you sure, Steve did you tell her about what happened to us when we were trying to get a location on Bucky?" i asked quickly "I couldn't tell her that" Steve said "So she cant tell you that too, or about Sam Winchester!? DAMN IT STEVE SHE'S TELLING US LIES. I CANT TRUST HER THEN YOU ALL KNOW THAT IF SHE CANT TELL US THAT SHE'S POSSIBLY DATING A HERO WE CANT TRUST HER!" I yelled "SAM SAVED HER LIFE YEARS AGO SHE WAS HUNTING A DEMON AND ITS STILL USING HER AS ITS VESSEL! SHE'S USEING ITS POWER FOR HERSELF!" Steve yelled back "GUYS! SHUT IT!" Sam yelled(Wilson)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a small short for Tom Hiddleston, I love his work and have yet to see his past movies, please let me know if you all know a few

I walked into the living room of the tower and saw Loki talking to someone on skype and looked to see who it was and I let out a shriek, it was TOM HIDDLESTON!


End file.
